


Body language 101

by Ultra_chrome



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-11
Updated: 2006-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_chrome/pseuds/Ultra_chrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser figures things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body language 101

**Author's Note:**

> Amazing beta people are amazing. Thank you so very much to heartovdavid and lucifercircle.

Their first encounter had appeared to happen with little prompting from either of them. Through luck more than detective work, they had solved a particularly difficult case involving the smuggling of squirrels for the pet trade in Australia. Ray had made a comment that Fraser didn’t understand, about how the poor drugged squirrels in their postal tubes, and gerbils, were not interchangeable like snowmobile parts. He had then pulled a face which indicated that he was quite disgusted with himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth, and Fraser felt safer not asking him to explain.

They had stopped for Chinese food on the way home. This had become something of a routine procedure lately. The more they had to really focus on making their duet work, the longer it seemed to take them to be ready to part for the day. In fact it often felt to Fraser as if they required extra time to extricate themselves from each other’s heads. A feeling which was reinforced by the physical closeness they shared at these times.

On this particular occasion their routine had somehow taken an unexpected turn. This had led to the two of them kissing passionately on Ray’s couch and eventually finding themselves naked and spent on the floor with a pool of drying semen on Fraser’s belly. For the life of him Fraser couldn’t remember what had sparked their passion, only the intense physical pleasure he had felt rubbing against Ray and the aural delights of hearing Ray moan as he licked and nibbled any expanse of skin he could attach his mouth to.

Afterward, they hadn’t so much discussed the event as acknowledged in a reticent, yet not entirely uncomfortable manner that it had been very pleasing to them both and yes, they could remain ‘buddies’ in the wake of it. There had been much avoidance of eye contact, and many half finished sentences, but as they appeared to reach the same conclusion it didn’t seem to matter if eloquence was lacking. So their duet had been mercifully unscathed and things had remained almost exactly the same between them. Almost.

Fraser had no idea if Ray had any previous experience with men in a sexual context and hadn’t felt it was correct to ask. Nor had he offered any information about his own experiences. Instead he had continued to watch Ray and fantasize, just as he had been doing for some time. The only real difference was that he now had a memory to base his fantasies on. As vague as that memory was, it was enough to bring him to release much faster when he was alone on his cot over the next few nights. He particularly liked to recall the way Ray had stuttered over his name in the moments before his climax.

Three days later they had spent the afternoon interviewing suspects in a bank robbery. Ray had played his usual role of ‘slightly psychotic cop’ and Fraser had once again offered comfort to the shaken interviewees. As a result they received full confessions from everyone involved. This had pleased Lieutenant Welsh immensely and annoyed the other detectives just as much.

Ray had been driving him back to the consulate afterwards when he turned to Fraser and asked him if he ever got lonely staying there. When Fraser answered in the affirmative Ray had turned the car around and headed for his own apartment.

He had barely stepped inside before Ray had taken hold of his lanyard and steered him to the couch, but at least he knew who had started the proceedings this time. It made little difference to the speed and intensity of their encounter, however, and he found himself once again sticky and panting and barely able to recall the actual chain of events that led him to be that way.

He consoled himself with the knowledge that Ray had wanted him and resolved to make himself available any time Ray showed interest in repeating the exercise. He did think briefly about the possibility of initiating an encounter himself but under normal circumstances Ray’s manner was not one that encouraged intimacy. Ray seemed comfortable only when he was the one doing the touching. It followed in Fraser’s mind that Ray would rebuff him if he were to indicate his desire for sexual interaction. Not wanting to do anything that might make Ray uncomfortable, he had remained passive but hopeful

As it turned out, there was a definite pattern emerging. Three days was the usual interval between their unions; four at the most. And they were always preceded by Ray asking him a seemingly innocent question, but hesitating just enough in the middle of it for Fraser to understand his exact meaning. Fraser would usually reply with a single word answer and eventually find himself at Ray’s apartment, naked and with ejaculate on his hands or his stomach or even both. Soon afterward Ray would drive him back to the loneliness of the consulate and stare straight ahead as Fraser got out of the car.

His physical needs were being adequately met but he was becoming ever more frustrated by the lack of emotional satisfaction.  
***************************

This time it happened at half time. The entertainment on screen wasn’t all that entertaining and Ray…well Ray was. At least to Fraser’s eyes.

It had been over a week since their last tryst and that was certainly long enough to be bordering on torturous for a fit, healthy-living man like himself. Before his liaisons with Ray he was accustomed to masturbation as a form of release but had avoided it lately in favour of gaining his pleasure in the company of his partner.

So he found himself feeling amorous to the point of boldness and impatient for some signal that his plight would end sometime soon. Ray hadn’t given him any indication that relief was forthcoming in the near future and he felt it prudent to watch his partner closely, just in case.

So he did. He looked at Ray’s face while Ray was absorbed in the game. He found nothing to encourage him to make an advance, even if he found plenty to fuel his desire to do so. He then decided that body language was the key. Ray was a keen observer of body language, he was quite proud of his fluency in it. So Fraser thought that perhaps it would be judicious to observe the rest of Ray more closely.

This produced some interesting results. Ray had a tendency to lean toward him when he became interested in the on screen action. Fraser felt the beginnings of an erection when he noticed this fact and he made himself sit straighter, not yet quite daring enough to intrude on Ray’s enjoyment by giving off any clues about his arousal. Ray responded by slouching further into the back of the couch. He even hunched himself over a little and Fraser got an inexplicable feeling that Ray was disappointed. This led him to try a little experiment.

He sat right back on the couch and let his arms fall to his sides. His left hand was now only inches from Ray’s thigh. Close enough that he imagined he could feel Ray’s body heat. A moment later Ray let his legs fall a little further apart and Fraser felt the denim of Ray’s jeans brush his fingers, rough and warm. When he had mustered enough courage to look over and investigate more fully, he saw that Ray was now holding his beer bottle loosely in both hands directly over his crotch. To Fraser the image was so deliciously phallic that his body responded instantly.

There was no doubt in his mind now that he simply had to make a move. The tension in him intensified in reaction to Ray’s closeness and was now becoming unbearable. The problem was that he had no idea how he should go about it. The fact that Ray was sitting beside him in a wholly enticing posture made it difficult for him to form a strategy and so he looked intently at the television and tried to regroup his thoughts.

Not a single idea would come to him and he was beginning to fear he would let the moment pass and end up alone at the consulate, taking matters into his own hands, so to speak. Far from an ideal outcome, no matter which way he looked at it.

When Ray mentioned that he had almost finished his beer, Fraser’s body was in motion before his mind had time to fully formulate a plan.

It was a shock to both of them when Fraser’s hand wrapped around of the neck of Ray’s beer bottle. Fraser licked his lips nervously as he raised his eyes to Ray’s face. He found a rapid succession of expressions there. Surprise was first, followed by amusement and then interest. The look that came next was the one that made Fraser audacious and committed him to his course of action. Ray’s eyes darkened as his pupils dilated enormously and then his lids slid partially closed, indicating desire that was emphasized in the way he let his legs fall even further apart and tilted his hips upward a fraction.

But when Fraser made to remove the bottle from Ray’s hands he met with resistance. Ray brushed Fraser’s hand aside and lifted the bottle to his mouth, exposing his tongue as his lips parted. Fraser was entranced as Ray cupped his tongue under the mouth of the bottle and tipped it up, bringing his lips close around the neck of it. He watched as Ray swallowed slowly, and felt his erection respond as if it were in place of the cool dark glass. When Ray lowered the bottle back to his crotch, a drop of beer escaped and slid ever so slowly down the neck. And when Fraser looked back to Ray’s mouth it was just in time to see him pull his bottom lip in with the tip of his tongue and suck the traces of beer from it.

In that moment, Fraser understood the use of sexual imagery in advertising. For the first time in his life he craved beer. And so he bent forward and licked that stray droplet from the glass that to him symbolised so much more. The hitch in Ray’s breathing indicated that he had a similar understanding. Just to be certain Fraser took the bottle from Ray’s hands and raised it to his own mouth. There was little more than a mouthful left, but he swallowed it down and licked his lips before placing the empty bottle on the coffee table. He barely noticed the taste.

Ray was on his feet before Fraser had time to turn back to him, and halfway to his bedroom before Fraser realised that he was meant to follow. He hesitated. There had been none of the frenzied touching, none of the desperate kisses that usually preceded this activity. Not to mention the fact that Ray had never invited him to his bed before. And not a word had been spoken since Ray had idly mentioned that his beer was nearly finished.

He looked to Ray for reassurance but the face that turned back to look back at him wore an expression that could hardly be called comforting. Ray had narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips in that manner that Fraser had come to recognise as angry impatience. The very expression he used when Fraser wasn’t listening to him.

And as Fraser edged forward on the couch, unsure if the invitation was in fact real, Ray peeled off his t-shirt and wadded it up, leaving no uncertainty as to his intentions. He threw it just as Fraser stood up and his face lit up with a grin when Fraser caught it and followed him.

The bedroom was lit only by the light coming from the doorway, but it was enough for Fraser to see that Ray’s breathing was fast and shallow. Enough for him to see the look of desire in Ray’s eyes when he pressed one hand to Ray’s bare chest.

Ray raised a hand to cup the back of Fraser’s neck and lingered there for a brief moment before he looked down suddenly and broke the contact, shaking his head slightly but not moving away. But Fraser had seen him use something like this gesture before, although not in this context. Ray was restraining himself, refusing to make a move that would be interpreted as insistent. Fraser understood immediately that Ray was giving him the choice to do this, or not. Leaving it entirely up to him to lead in this dance.

He stepped in close and grasped Ray’s shoulders, tilted his head and kissed Ray slowly, trying to show that he wanted to savour the moment; wanted to take time to get to know Ray. He wanted to learn Ray’s responses and find his most sensitive spots and, most importantly, he wanted to remember them.

For the space of a heartbeat there was no reaction. A brief moment in which Fraser feared he had read something wrong, misinterpreted Ray’s signals. In a fit of something nearing desperation he pushed closer to Ray’s body, kissing harder. And finally Ray responded, going almost limp against Fraser’s chest as his mouth opened to the kiss.

It seemed to Fraser that Ray’s sudden softening indicated relief as much as acquiescence, which led him to further boldness. If Ray had been waiting for him to make the first move, he would make sure that the wait was worthwhile.

And so he took time to stroke Ray’s skin with hands and tongue as he guided him to the bed.

And this time there was time for Fraser to remember everything. There was time to taste, feel, and smell. Time to appreciate the body that was offered to him. And time to revel in the rewards of offering his in return.

***************************

As he lay sated and acutely aware of Ray dozing beside him, he smiled to himself, replaying the moments that had, for once, been slow, sensual and blissfully burned into his memory. The sounds Ray made and what caused him to make them. The way Ray arched into the scrape of his teeth in particularly tender places. So many moments to replay in his nights alone.

It was at least an hour later when Fraser rose to dress for the journey home. Ray reached out a hand and grabbed his wrist. He looked into Fraser’s eyes and Fraser understood completely. He had let his feelings for Ray be shown in his actions and now Ray was asking him to stay. He returned to the bed and pulled the covers up over them both. He felt Ray grin against his shoulder as he shuffled closer and draped an arm over Fraser’s chest and a leg over Fraser’s thighs.

And Fraser realised that he had just passed Body Language 101, Kowalski style.

 

 

End.


End file.
